The present invention relates to a blade for a gas turbine as well as to a gas turbine having at least one such blade and a method for the dimensional design of such a blade.
Known from WO 2012/147938 is a gas turbine blade with an asymmetrical trailing edge, the blade thickness of which is relatively constant extending to the trailing edge.